


One Man, One Goal

by QueenOfAllCorgis



Series: Fly Away, Fly Away, Far Away [8]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: David is back!, M/M, changing the world, one documentary at a time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22248160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAllCorgis/pseuds/QueenOfAllCorgis
Summary: His film could change things, David knew that. He could make a difference for angel rights. All he had to do was interview Roger Taylor.Of course that was difficult when you didn't have an appointment.And you were sixteen.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Series: Fly Away, Fly Away, Far Away [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1474874
Comments: 22
Kudos: 109





	One Man, One Goal

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by majxrtom:
> 
> here's an idea I thought would be cool. what about the boys funding an organization to help angels? actual volunteers who give away clothes, food or medicines. they could even (comes from a weird dream i had) shoot a documentary and show it before a concert or smth. like recording what it's like for an angel to go out and do normal things, and then for the same angel to hide their wings and do the same, while commenting. it could show humans the privilege they have (i know it's weird lmao)

Confident.

He had to pretend to be confident.

He had to at least try.

David sucked in a deep breath and hoisted his bag up higher on his shoulder. The recording studio wasn’t particularly fancy or impressive, just a brick building off a small street, but it was the most imposing thing he had ever seen.

Okay.

Deep breath.

With a quick adjustment of his glasses and borrowed blazer, David stepped into the lobby. A bored looking woman sat at the reception desk, eyes drifting lazily across the romance novel in front of her. He squared his shoulders and walked in.

“Pardon me ma’am,” he did his best to keep his voice level. “I am here to conduct an interview with Mr. Roger Taylor.”

She glanced up at him and raised an eyebrow. “Name?”

“David Stanton,” he offered her a small smile. “I’m with Variety.”

“Variety,” she frowned, looking him up and down. “You’re like twelve.”

This was where it could all fall apart. David let out a laugh and shook his head, trying to seem nonchalant. “I get that all the time. I like to think it’s good genes.”

She stared at him for a moment longer and then rolled her eyes. “Whatever,” she leaned over to press a button. “Interviewer here for Mr. Taylor.”

He held his breath.

A long pause passed before a voice answered. “Send them back.”

He let out a sigh and smiled at her. Annoyed, the woman folded down the corner of her book and waved him on, opening the door off to the side. Her heels clicked on the floor as she walked far too quickly, forcing David to practically jog to keep up with her.

She opened a door and leaned in, having a quick conversation with the people on the other side. There was a pause before she stepped back out and walked back down the hallway, not even glancing at David before marching herself back down the hallway.

David spent several long, uncomfortable moments in silence before the door opened again and he was met with a face full of blue feathers.

A loud laugh came from the angel walking backwards through the door, teasing tone in his voice as he shouted at someone back in the room. David awkwardly jumped back, praying that it wasn’t noticed before blue eyes turned to meet his.

“Shall we?” Roger Taylor gave him an easy smile, waving his arm towards another door as David nodded dumbly. He followed the drummer into an empty conference room and hesitated, hovering by the door. It didn’t take long before Roger turned to face him fully, smile in place. “It’s not often that someone lies to get an interview with me.”

“I…I…”

“I mean, Variety?” The angel cocked his head to the side and David’s cheeks burned.

“I didn’t think I’d get this far,” he finally mumbled and Roger let out another loud laugh. “I can just go.”

“No, no,” he chuckled and shook his head. “Go ahead and tell me why you’re here Mr. Variety.”

David hesitated again, twisting his fingers around and around the strap of his bag. “Okay, I’m making a documentary…about the fight for angel rights.”

The smile softened and Roger nodded for him to continue.

“I’m actually in year 12 and am applying for university,” David stared down at his feet, unable to look the angel in the eye. “And we are supposed to do a project about one of our passions. I…I want to make films and I want to make films that can change the…the world I guess…”

“And angel rights?” Roger’s voice was gentle.

“My mom taught me that angel rights were important from day one. She would always tell me that no one could own another person and be considered a good person,” David mumbled. “So…I wanted to make a film about angel’s rights from the point of view of angels. It seems messed up that anything about angel rights is just what humans think…”

“The eye doctor.”

David glanced up and met blue eyes. “What?”

“You were the little tyke at the eye doctor,” a smile grew across Roger’s face. “The one who was ready to fight my assistant.”

His face burned and he nodded. “Yes sir.”

“And you grew up to want to make a film about angel rights,” Roger mused. “You were a precocious thing then and even more so now. Few people, much less kids, would be willing to lie their way into a music studio.”

“I’m not in trouble am I?” David asked, shifting on his feet.

Roger’s smile widened into a grin and he shook his head. “I don’t mind some rule breaking. How can I help you with this project?”

He helped David set up the camera, listening attentively as the young man rambled about how it worked. It couldn’t have been nearly that interesting but Roger kindly asked questions, a warm smile on his face. In no time they were sitting across from each other with David fiddling with his notebook.

“Think of it as just a chat,” Roger offered when David hesitated. “Your first few interviews are always awkward.”

“What were yours like?” He blurted out and Roger let out a chuckle.

Blue eyes went a bit far away and Roger smiled down at his folded hands. “Awkward. The first few were when the band was just taking off. I was just kind of there and the interviewer never asked me questions…didn’t care what I thought I suppose.”

David nodded, throat tightening. “That’s horrible.”

“It was, but not uncommon,” wings moved with shoulders in a shrug. “Even today I don’t get asked questions or interviewed often. I’m not seen as a true member of the band although I help write the songs and have a part in all band decisions. I’m not human so I don’t matter…actually, what kind of interview do you want? I’m not sure if you want something fun or…”

What did he want?

“I want the truth, no matter how bad it is,” he forced himself to meet clear blue eyes. “I want people to know the truth, right from you.”

“I can do that.”

The truth was darker than David could imagine. He knew that Roger was censoring himself somewhat as he skirted around what he was originally purchased for. He talked about how record companies tried to take advantage of them and hurt him. He talked about how people saw him as an object instead of a person. He talked about the things he wasn’t able to do and how he did them regardless.

“I understand that I am far luckier than most,” a wry smile quirked at Roger’s lips. “I have a family and friends. I am not forced to do anything that I do not want to do. My body and life are my own and no one is going to take that away from me but…but there is still a piece of paper in a registration office somewhere that says I am the property of three other people.”

David nodded, feeling hollow and tired. “What do you hope for the future?”

“The future?” Roger grinned, leaning a bit back in his chair. “I’m living a future that many angels didn’t even dare of dream of…hell, I didn’t think I’d be here. When I was young and sleeping on the floor, wearing someone’s collar, I didn’t think I’d see twenty five. I’m thirty five now, something unheard of for someone like me and it’s hard to think of a future when it was heartbreaking to dream about it, you know?”

He didn’t really. He had always had the luxury of having a future. He had dreamed about future girlfriends, universities, friends and careers. People like Roger didn’t get that. They didn’t allow themselves to dream about it because it was just that, a dream.

“Do you think angel ownership will ever be outlawed?” He asked and Roger sucked in a deep breath.

“I hope so. I hope that one day young angels will never know what it was like to be owned…maybe one day,” he looked wistful at that. “I hope one day I can own a home, get married and have a family. It’s a nice thought…even if it doesn’t happen in my lifetime. Hopefully people like you will fight for us.”

David smiled back. “I’ll do what I can.”

“I know you will,” the angel said softly.

He asked a few more simple questions, laughing along with Roger as he told the sillier stories and feeling the heartbreak during the sadder ones. Roger was so easy to talk to and never once treated him like the kid he felt like he was.

It felt far too soon before someone poked their head in and told Roger they needed him.

“Here is my personal number,” Roger took David’s notebook and scribbled his number on the page. “Call if you have any other questions or need any more help.”

“Thank you,” David breathed, his heart pounding. “Honestly, this is just…this has been fantastic.”

Roger gave him a warm smile. “It’s been fun for me too. It’s…it’s honestly amazing to see young people like you wanting to make a difference. It gives me hope that things are going to change.”

He packed up his equipment, taking his time so he could continue making small talk. The assistant popped his head in several times to remind Roger he was needed, seeming more and more annoyed with each time. Finally, David couldn’t stall any longer and accepted the handshake from Roger.

“I still have that autograph by the way…the one you made on the notepad in the office,” he blurted out and Roger laughed.

“Keep a hold of it,” he winked. “Maybe if angels can gain citizenship it’ll be worth something.”

\--

_One Year Later_

“David! Phone for you!” His mother shouted up the stairs, continuing to shout until he ran down. He gave her a glare and took the phone.

“Hello?”

“Hello Mr. Stanton,” a pleasant voice came from the other end. “My name is Leona Beach, I am the publicity manager of Queen.”

David’s heart froze in his chest.

“Uh huh.”

“I’m sure you are aware of the concert Live Aid coming up in July. Mr. Taylor told me that you had started a film showing the fight for angel rights,” she continued, and he nodded. “We were wondering if we could show the film at the concert.”

“Show the film?” His voice came out in a squeak.

“Yes sir, the concert is to raise awareness for angel rights so it would make sense,” her voice sounded amused. “Mr. Taylor suggested your film personally.”

David was at a loss for words. “I…I failed that assignment…my teacher said my film was…my film wouldn’t reach audiences and wouldn’t be received well.”

“I can assure you that we will help it reach audiences,” Leona said gently. “Your teacher was…excuse my language, but he was full of shit. I promise you that we will make sure you are credited and that your hard work is recognized…then you can shove it in his face.”

A wide grin spread across his face. “Yeah! Okay!”

“And I’ll make sure that you get a front row seat,” Leona continued. “Thank you for your hard work Mr. Stanton, people like you will be remembered. You’re helping change this world.”

He got a few more detailed before hanging the phone up and burying his face in his hands. How could this have happened? He had just happened to meet a rock star in a doctor’s office when he was six and now…now his work was going to be shown to the world.

The world was going to be changed and he had a role in it.

He could help people, he could make a difference.

And all it took was him making his voice heard. 


End file.
